


got a bad feeling

by Fives (janfives90)



Series: Star Wars AU [2]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: Alyssa starts walking towards the loading bay, and she’s thrown from her feet as the ship suddenly veers directions. She curses as her shoulder slams hard into the wall of the shuttle. “I thought you were a good pilot, Nolan!”“I am,” Emma yells back at her from the cockpit. “In a ship that isn’t a clunky piece of junk!” The ship creaks and groans around them, and Alyssa hears Emma mutter, quieter, “I didn’t mean it. You’re a good ship. Stay together. Good ship.”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: Star Wars AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602220
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	got a bad feeling

“I take it back. Among all of your bad ideas, this is the worst one.”

Emma shoots a grin at Alyssa over her shoulder. “What, exactly, qualify as my  _ good _ ideas? If it’s what we did last night, I’m sure I can-”

Alyssa puts a hand over her mouth and turns her head to focus back out at the planet in front of them. “Is  _ everyone _ from Corellia as much of a smartass as you?”

Emma pulls her hand down. “You know, I think so. Is everyone on Chandrila as pretty as you?”

“I guess you’ll just have to find out.”

“The planet itself is certainly pretty enough,” Emma murmurs.

“It’s a beautiful place,” Alyssa says softly. “If only the Empire cared to keep it that way.”

“I’m going to land closer to where you indicated your home is. Just in case we need to leave quickly. Can you go make sure everything’s secured for landing?”

“Sure.”

Alyssa starts walking towards the loading bay, and she’s thrown from her feet as the ship suddenly veers directions. She curses as her shoulder slams hard into the wall of the shuttle. “I thought you were a  _ good _ pilot, Nolan!”

“I am,” Emma yells back at her from the cockpit. “In a ship that isn’t a clunky piece of junk!” The ship creaks and groans around them, and Alyssa hears Emma mutter, quieter, “I didn’t mean it. You’re a good ship. Stay together. Good ship.”

Alyssa looks down at R1, wheels raised, clamped down to the floor. “Your master is insane.”

The droid just beeps at her.

* * *

“How do I look?” Emma asks as she secures the last button of her Imperial officer’s jacket.

“Like somebody I want to shoot,” Alyssa says dryly.

Emma pauses, then shrugs. “Fair. I meant whether I remember to put it on right, but that works too.”

Alyssa scoffs out a laugh and walks over to her, brushing some of her hair off of her forehead. “Your hair’s too long,” she murmurs. “Or too short. It’s supposed to be either long enough to put into a bun or short enough to keep under your hat.”

“I don’t think we have time for you to give me a haircut, Greene.”

“No. It’s just a comment.” Alyssa lets her fingers card through Emma’s hair, then leans forward and kisses her.

“What was that for?” Emma asks softly.

“Preemptive thank you. For doing this.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Greene.” Emma gives a slow grin. “Though, if you want to, I can probably think of some ways-”

Alyssa groans and shoves her. “This is why I hate cocky flyboys!

“You don’t hate me. You just kinda wish you did.” Emma winks, then heads for the loading door. Alyssa stays where she is, fuming, until she hears a yelp and Emma’s voice say, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down!”

Alyssa rushes to the loading bay and sees Emma standing in the opening, her hands raised as she’s held at blasterpoint by two women their age. “What’s going on?”

“They think we’re here to take more of their people,” Emma says softly. “The downside of these disguises. Stay back there, Greene.”

“No!” one of the women growls. “Step forward where we can see you!”

Alyssa takes a few steps forward, her hands out and visible at her sides. She stops when she sees the women clearly. “Kriff,” she whispers. “Shelby? Carrie?”

The two women exchange a glance and squint at her. Carrie mutters, “It can’t be…”

“Girls, what’s going on?” An older woman joins them, and Alyssa freezes.

“Mom.”

Veronica Greene stares at her, pale. “Alyssa,” she rasps.

“Mom,” Alyssa chokes out, taking a few steps forward, but stopping when Mrs. Greene steps back, looking nervous.

“This is what it’s come to?” she asks. “They’re sending my own daughter to steal my people from me now?”

“No. No, Mom, that’s not why we’re here.” Alyssa walks forward again, relieved when her mother doesn’t back up. “We’re here to help you.”

“That’s what they always say,” Shelby spits, a haunted rage in her eyes that is nothing like the girl Alyssa once knew.

“Look, we’re only wearing these uniforms in case actual Imperials were here.” Emma starts to lower her hands, but puts them back up when Carrie keeps her blaster on her. “We aren’t Empire. We’re Rebellion.”

Mrs. Greene’s jaw tenses, as if she wants to believe but isn’t sure she can. Alyssa takes another step, coming even with Emma. “Mother. Please. It’s me. I’m  _ me.” _

After a long pause, Mrs. Greene walks forward and pulls Alyssa into a firm hug. “Baby, I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Mom, you didn’t hurt either of us,” Alyssa says, confused.

“That’s not what I’m sorry for,” Mrs. Greene murmurs. As the words sink in, Alyssa hugs her mother tighter, letting herself get lost in the feeling.

“I don’t really want to interrupt this moment, but can I put my hands down now?”

Alyssa laughs and pulls back from the hug. “Yes, you can put your hands down.”

Emma gives a wary look at Carrie and Shelby as she slowly lowers her arms.

“Mom, this is Lieutenant Commander Nolan of the Alliance to Restore the Republic.”

“Pleasure, ma’am,” Emma says as she shakes Mrs. Greene’s hand. “Greene has told me as much as she has deemed I deserve to know.”

Alyssa elbows her in the side.

Mrs. Greene glances between them and smirks. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Commander. The two of you should come back to the village. We can talk.”

* * *

“How many people?” Alyssa asks as she and Emma sit at her mother’s kitchen table. “How many people have been taken?”

“Too many,” Mrs. Greene sighs. “I’m failing them.”

“You’re not failing anyone, Mom. You can’t fight the whole Empire.”

“You can tell me that all you want, Alyssa. It won’t make the guilt go away. I lost my own daughter to the Imperials, and I still can’t resist them.”

Alyssa bows her head, swallowing thickly, and she’s grateful when Emma gently sets a hand on top of hers and squeezes.

“Why are you here, Alyssa?” Mrs. Greene asks, sitting down across from them and handing them both glasses of water.

“We’re taking you out of here. Taking you away from Chandrila entirely.”

Mrs. Greene shakes her head. “I won’t leave-”

_ “All _ of you, Mom.”

Her mother hesitates. “The whole village?”

“Anyone who will come, yes. I knew you wouldn’t accept if we didn’t take everyone, and besides, they’d just pay in your place for what I’ve done.”

“What did you do?” Mrs. Greene murmurs.

Alyssa sighs. “I was spying, Mom. Emma was supposed to be meeting me to get information when she got captured, and I got her out.”

_ “Got her out,” _ Emma mutters mockingly.

“Okay, she technically kidnapped me to make it look like I wasn’t involved, but it’s semantics.”

“They’re important semantics,” Emma teases.

Alyssa rolls her eyes. “The point is, Mom, we’re here for all of you. I know that some people won’t want to leave. I accept that. But it’s too dangerous to stay here. You don’t really want to wait for more people to be taken, do you?”

Mrs. Greene pauses for a long moment, meeting Alyssa’s gaze evenly. “No,” she says. “I don’t.”

“Good.”

“But I don’t know how to tell people to leave everything they own and get onto a strange ship.”

“Make the announcement. Give them the night.” Emma shrugs. “It’ll let them pack up things they find important. There’s not many people living here, anyway. There’s enough room on the ship for, I’d say, one package per person? No more given that I’m sure at least a few have pets they’ll want to bring along.”

“Will all that overstress the weight capacity?”

Emma meets Alyssa’s gaze and shakes her head. “The ship can handle it, and so can I.” She lowers her voice. “They’re your people, Lys. I’ll get them out no matter what I have to do.” She clears her throat and stands, taking off her jacket so that she’s in a black t-shirt instead of the Imperial uniform. “I’m going to go outside and check the area. If we’re staying the night, I want to be sure we’re secure.”

“Okay.” Alyssa grabs Emma’s hand before she can leave. “Be careful.”

Emma grins. “I’m always careful.”

“That’s a lie, but sure.”

Emma laughs and heads out the door.

After a moment, Mrs. Greene murmurs, “How long?”

“How long what?”

“How long have you been seeing her?”

“O-Oh,” Alyssa stammers. “Uhm. I, uh… I’m not…  _ seeing _ her… I just, uh… Well, it’s more just…” She clears her throat. “Y’know. Uh.”

“I would have thought that the Empire would’ve trained you to lie better than that,” Mrs. Greene laughs.

“They did, but I didn’t have to lie to my  _ mom.” _

Mrs. Greene grins. “You like her, don’t you?”

“She’s annoying.”

“Of course. Is she good at least?”

Alyssa chokes.  _ “Mom!” _

Mrs. Greene raises an eyebrow. “I’m asking if she’s a good person, Alyssa.”

“O-Oh, uh… I-I mean, uh… She’s… good enough? I…” Alyssa shakes her head when she sees her mother frown. “No, no, that’s not what I mean.” She clears her throat and takes a sip of water. “Look, that woman took Imperial torture without giving any information, because she wanted to protect the people she cares about. She put herself between me and an orbital bombardment. She’s a smug son of a bitch sometimes, but her heart? I don’t think I’ve ever seen a better one.”

“Well. I suppose I can approve of that.”

“There’s nothing to approve of, Mom.”

Mrs. Greene smirks. “So you say.”

* * *

Alyssa sits down on her childhood bed, staring down at her hands, feeling awkward.

“It’s too comfortable, isn’t it?”

She looks up, startled to see Emma leaning in the doorway. “What do you mean?”

“We’ve spent so many years in military-issue rooms with the cheapest bedding material they can buy. We’re not used to sleeping on something comfy.”

“Yeah. Plus, I just don’t… I don’t know if I can sleep here. I’m a different person than I was when I left.” She sighs. “I’ve done so much.”

“I know. So have I.” Emma walks into the room and crouches in front of her. “All we can do is try to do enough to balance the scales back towards what’s right. We’re doing our best, Lys. It’s all the universe can ask for.”

“I just hope my best is enough.”

“It is. There is no better than you.” Emma grins. “You were best in our class, remember?”

Alyssa rolls her eyes. “You’re irritating.”

“I try.”

She pulls Emma up by the shoulders of her shirt and kisses her. “I’m not having sex with you in my childhood bed while my mother who I haven’t seen in years is in the next room.”

“Mm. Coward.”

Alyssa prods her in the side before continuing. “But… could you just… would you sleep with me tonight?”

Emma’s eyes light with a dangerous combination of interest and mischief. “I don’t know, Greene, you just said-”

_ “Sleep, _ Nolan. Just  _ sleep.” _ Alyssa sighs heavily. “Why do I like you when you’re such an idiot?”

“It’s my face. You find it very attractive.”

Alyssa pushes away with a hand over her mouth. “Shut up and get in bed.”

Emma smirks. “Whatever you say, Lieutenant Greene.”

“Still can’t believe I got demoted when I joined the Rebellion,” Alyssa mutters.

“It’s standard procedure. And one that’s quite fun for me right now.”

Alyssa grabs the front of Emma’s shirt and pulls her towards the bed, dragging her down and rolling them both over so that she’s sitting on Emma’s hips. “Am I  _ ever _ going to get you to shut your mouth?” she grumbles.

“Probably not.”

Alyssa leans down and stops, her lips hovering just over Emma’s. “That’s a challenge I’ll look forward to.”

Emma swallows, and Alyssa gets off of her, heading for the door. “Hey. Hey, wait a minute.” Emma stands and follows her. “If it’s a challenge, you should know that I don’t take those lightly. I play to win, Greene, and you can’t-”

Alyssa spins on her heel and pulls Emma in by her shoulders, kissing her. She grips the back of Emma’s neck and tugs her closer by her belt, kissing with everything she’s got.

When she finally lets go, out of breath, Emma is just standing in front of her, staring stupidly at her, looking dazed.

“I don’t know, Nolan,” Alyssa breathes. “Looks like I’m off to a good start.”

She tosses a smirk of her own at Emma and walks away.

* * *

Kissing the sense out of Emma Nolan right before platonically sleeping in the same bed was, without a doubt, the stupidest thing Alyssa Greene has ever done.

As she lies stiffly on her side, hot and uncomfortable and thinking too much, she’s disturbed by a heavy shake that rocks the house. “Wh-”

Emma climbs over her, ignoring her muffled noise of protest, and grabs the comm link on the bedside table. “Blue Two, this is Blue Leader. What the kriff is going on out there?”

Greg’s voice over the comm is hesitant and nervous.  _ “Uh. Not much, Leader.” _

“I will come up there and kick your ass, Two.”

_ “From the looks of things, you managed your little adventure on the same day the Empire was planning on picking up some new recruits.” _

“Oh for…” Emma nudges Alyssa’s shoulder even though she’s already getting up. “We’ll handle it.”

_ “I can just shoot it, Leader?” _

“No. I don’t want anybody to find out there’s a squadron here. Stay put.”

As Emma puts the comm down and gets out of bed to get dressed, Alyssa says, “Your squadron is here?”

“I had them come to cover us for the early morning departure. My goal is for people to  _ not _ get hurt. I don’t think I’m going to get my wish.”

Alyssa gets up and sets her hands on top of Emma’s feeling them tremble on her buttons. “Em. We’ve got this.”

“I promised you that we’d do this,” Emma says softly. “I’m going to keep that promise, no matter what.” She finishes the buttons of her uniform and walks out of the room.

* * *

The first thing Emma sees when she steps out of Mrs. Greene’s home is the Imperial shuttle in the middle of the village. “Great,” she mutters.

She walks up to the ship and waits as it opens and an Imperial officer walks down the ramp, looking surprised.

Emma mirrors his surprise. “Commander. How many people are needed from this village?”

“I-I… don’t…” He looks down at his datapad. “I’m sorry, Commander, I’m confused, I was told to come here.”

“Well, I get that, pal, but they already sent  _ me _ here.”

“What’s your prisoner pickup code? Maybe I have an old one…”

“Pickup code?” Emma raises an eyebrow. “Oh, uh, it’s…”

The commander immediately draws his blaster, and Emma draws hers at the same time, firing. She jerks a little with the motion, but she’s distracted by something further in the ship.

Another officer, a lieutenant, hurries down the ramp, and she and Emma aim their blasters at each other.

“Put it down,” Emma says.

“I can’t,” the lieutenant says hoarsely.

“Well. I’m sorry, but you have to, or I-”

_ “STOP!” _

Emma doesn’t look away but frowns as Shelby sprints over to them. “What are you doing?”

Shelby takes a step onto the ramp. “Kaylee,” she whispers. “Kaylee, please.”

The lieutenant pales. “Shelby.” She drops her blaster and rushes forward, hugging Shelby tightly.

“Is there anyone else on the ship?” Emma asks urgently.

The lieutenant - Kaylee - shakes her head. “No. No; they just sent us.”

“Good.” Emma points at Shelby. “See if he’s alive, if so try to patch him up, if not get rid of him. We’re getting out of here.  _ Now.” _

* * *

With most of the belongings packed onto the shuttle the night before, the only difficulty of the rush of morning is people, pets, and the few droids of the village.

Shelby stays with Kaylee, both to protect her from suspicion and out of what seems to be a desperate need to be in her presence.

“Shelby’s dad refused to let her volunteer in his place,” Alyssa explains as she and Emma help a small old lady into the shuttle. “Kaylee’s parents? They volunteered her in  _ their _ place.”

Emma scoffs and shakes her head. “Humanity never fails to amaze me.” She helps the woman to a seat, then follows Alyssa out of the ship. “Hey, it’s Klein, right?”

Shelby tightens her grip around Kaylee’s shoulders as the lieutenant looks up quickly, still shaky, and nods.

“Can you fly an Imperial shuttle?”

“U-Uh… Yeah. Yeah, I can.” She frowns. “Why?”

“I got a little shot and need to pass out.”

Alyssa looks at her, alarmed.  _ “What?” _

Emma swallows and nods, and Alyssa notices that the sweat on her brow isn’t from running in and out of the shuttle helping people.

“Nolan, what… Why didn’t you…?”

“Busy.” Emma wavers on her feet. “Wow,” she mumbles. “When that adrenaline wears off it…” She crumples, only missing the ground because Alyssa catches her.

* * *

Emma wakes on a soft bed in the medical bay of the transport shuttle, a thick bandage wrapped around her abdomen. Before she’s fully conscious, she feels a hard flick against her ear.  _ “Ow, _ what-”

“When you’re not  _ shot _ I’m going to hit you  _ harder _ you  _ ass,” _ Alyssa says, coming into focus right next to the bed.

“Maybe I should shoot myself more,” Emma groans.

“Don’t even joke about that,” Alyssa snaps. “You scared the life out of me, Nolan.”

Emma swallows. “I’m sorry.”

Alyssa’s eyes soften, and she sets her hand on the top of Emma’s head. “We got everyone out. One couple wanted to stay, didn’t want to be rescued by and I quote ‘filthy Rebels’, but it’s Kaylee’s parents, so I don’t really give a shit.”

“Is she flying?”

“Yep. Shelby took a few flying lessons for work so she’s helping, and R1 is giving good directions.”

“Good.” Emma sighs. “Getting hurt seems to be a habit of mine when I’m with you, Greene.”

Alyssa says nothing, just bites her lip, a worried glint in her eyes.

“I’m not upset or anything. You’re just a brand of exciting I should train a bit harder for.” Emma lifts Alyssa’s hand and presses a kiss to the back of her hand. “Don’t be mad at me, Lys. Please? I couldn’t bear it.”

“I’m not mad, you idiot,” Alyssa whispers. “I thought you were dying. I was terrified.”

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily, Alyssa Greene. I have a lot more annoying things to do to you.” Emma smirks. “And a few fun things, too.”

Alyssa shakes her head, smiling. “Only a few?”

“I can come up with more if you’re that desperate, but-”

Alyssa puts her hand over Emma’s mouth. “It was so peaceful while you were unconscious.”

Emma tugs Alyssa’s hand away and grins. “Where’s the adventure in that?”


End file.
